My hero
by Bluee-butterfly11
Summary: After Chloe s girlfriend went missing, Chloe does all she can to find her loved ones even call the cops. do they help or Is Chloe Or does Chloe have to take the situation her own hands. (TRIGGER WARNING INCLUDING HEAVY SUBJECT MENTAL-ISSUES, SELF HARM.. ETC..)
1. Chapter 1

Yesterday was the vortex club party, I was there with Max, Steph and Drew. Max and I have been together for almost a month.

Last night something happened when I was a bathroom with Steph.

Drew were somewhere when we came back Max was missing. I was up all night and tried to find Max. I can't lose her I can't.

We called the cops, but they don`t do anything, because of Prescott, David try to help...

Now I am sitting in my chair and looking at our last photo, I remember that day when we take this and when I framed it.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I ran my thump over the max's face.

"I found you I promise, and who did this pay,".

I heard knock my door. "Yeah, it's open."

"Hey, Chloe, can we come inside?" Steph asked.

"Why you ask,"

Steph sigh, "Drew blames himself,"

"Dude,"

"I know Chloe, but I should not have left I could have done something,". Drew replied as she sat down.

"It's not your fault, nothing is, only their who did this, so I`m not mad,"

"Okay" Drew replied as he took a deep breath.

"Let's think how we get Max back,"

"Agree,".


	2. Chapter 2

After a long night with Steph and Drew, and the next morning I was sitting with mom, in a living room, drinking coffee.

We tried yesterday everything talks to Victoria if she knows where Nathan is, talk to other students, but still nothing and I'm scared. I don't want to lose Max.

"Chloe?" Joyce said.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Try to eat something, I can make something before I go work," Joyce replied.

"Thanks, mom but I'm not hungry."

"Okay, then you see Drew and Steph today too?"

"Yeah maybe."

"Okay and Chloe" Joyce replied as she stood up.

"I know, we found her"

"That's right, I need to go now, but call me if you need anything alright." Joyce replied.

"Thanks, mom, I will" I stood up and hugged my mother, and honestly it felt so good.

I drank the rest of my coffee and called Steph.

Steph "hey Chloe"

"Hey, how are you?"

Steph "Well I'm good you?"

"Hanging here, I didn't sleep much last night after you and Drew left, I'm just."

Steph: "I know Chloe, want to hang out today too, we can continue our search, or we can just hang out."

"Will you?"

Steph: "Of course Max is my friend too, maybe its good thing to think something else for a while".

"I can't Steph, even I try or want to I just can't."

Steph: "Well maybe we can talk with Victoria again... no, wait a minute."

"What?"

Steph: "You buy your weed from Frank still?"

"Yeah, why?"

Steph: "Does Nathan buy too?"

"I don't know, I mean maybe."

Steph: "We should ask him if he knows something, I'm angry that I didn't think this yesterday."

"I think that yesterday was all this "I'm shocked" day."

Steph: "yeah I think that too but, meet me on the beach?"

"Sure, I'm on my way"

I drove on the beach and meet Steph there, we hugged and talked a bit, before we went to Frank.

Our relationship is "good" if you can say that the person who sells you drugs.

However, it's now or ever.

"Ready?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, let's do this."

When we arrived, I knocked on the door and waited?

However, we didn't wait long.

"What you want Price I just sell to you," Frank said as he opened the door.

"Do you know where Nathan is?" Steph asked.

"Why you ask that?" Frank asked.

"We need to just find him" Steph replied.

"No, I don't know where he is," Frank replied. as he turned around.

"Frank. Please he may have my girlfriend" I felt a hand on my shoulder I smiled a little to Steph.

"That Max?" Frank asked.

I tensed a little but then remember that Frank is has seen Max.

"Yes"

"Holy shit" Frank replied.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Chloe... he." Frank start and almost fell.

"Hey, sat down Frank and tell us," Steph said.

"When Max's went missing?" Frank asked.

"Two days ago,"

"Shit" Frank replied

"Nathan came to me that day and bought me a drug called GHB. A lot when I asked about it.

"He. Didn't tell me anything, but nobody doesn't buy that much... and not this drug, if only I was thinking, why he needs it."

"And I think you're right he has Max," Frank replied.

"WHAT! You..."

"Chloe I'm sorry but I didn't know!"

"Well, you should have asked him, pressured him to tell now he. "

"Shh Chloe calms down, I think that should not have helped not with Nathan," Steph replied.

"But my Max. She's there all alone and scared and maybe even. NO!"

"Where is he!"

"Chloe... I don't know, but I can help you. Trust me. Tomorrow we know where he is." Frank replied.

"Steph. I".

"It's okay Chloe, let's go home, you can rest if you want to". Steph replied.

"And thank you call me tomorrow Frank" Steph continued.

"Will do, and take care of her"

"Of course."


End file.
